Diamond and Pearl
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Dawn and her opposite personality twin sister Dusk are starting their Pokémon Journey alongside Ash and Brock. Both Ash and Dusk want to become Pokémon Champion as Dawn wants to become Top Coordinator. Watch what happens in the Sinnoh adventure if Dawn had a twin sister. Pairings: AshXDawn, OCXReviewers' Choice
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon

Diamond and Pearl

Chapter One: A New Journey

 ** _RING! RING! RING!_** A hand appeared from underneath pale green blankets to shut off the silver-colored Starly alarm clock before the pale green blankets were pushed aside as the person sat up and yawned. Two big windows suddenly opened to reveal a girl with dark blue hair that reached her elbows and aquamarine eyes as she took a deep breath to let fresh air into her lungs and stared out the window before going through her closet to find an outfit.

What she put on was a short-sleeved gray shirt under a sleeveless jean jacket, a red skirt over black shorts that reached her knees, gold trimmed brown boots, and fingerless green gloves with the palms cut off. She did her hair in a tight braid with a pale purple ribbon at the end before going downstairs to see her mother already making breakfast. "Morning Dusk," Johanna said as she looked up from what she was making to see one of the twins up already. "It's a miracle that you can wake up early but your sister can try to sleep in." "Do you want me to wake her up?" Dusk asked as she sat down in a chair before hearing a slight groan as ringing sounded throughout the house. "Nevermind."

A few minutes later a dark blue haired girl with matching eyes wearing a sleeveless black shirt, a pink miniskirt, pink boots that almost reached her knees, and a red scarf around her neck came downstairs and sat next to Dusk. "Morning Dawn." Dusk said as two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast was set in front of them. "Morning Dusk," Dawn said before she started eating. "Do you know what Pokémon you want from the professor?" "Not yet," Dusk said as she nearly finished eating. "I have to see the Pokémon first to help me decide."

"Do you know what Pokémon you want Dawn? After all, you have to choose between becoming a Trainer, Coordinator, or a Breeder in order to go on a Pokémon journey." Their mother asked and Dusk just tuned out what her sister said as she did different styles of the three Pokémon she might choose to use in contests signifying that her chosen path was Coordinator like their mother. "Do you two have everything packed?" The twins nodded and Dawn went upstairs to get her bag. Dusk just went to the counter to grab a midnight purple bag that was full of some clothes, food, medicine, and some Pokémon stuff for their journey while Dawn came downstairs with a _huge_ pink suitcase.

"It's just clothes." Dusk said as their mother went through the suitcase to see what her youngest daughter has packed. "And some jewelry." Dawn added as Johanna picked up a very short and frilly skirt which caused Dusk to look horrified. "I think you might need a different bag." Johanna said as she put the pink suitcase away and came out with a bag like Dusk's but it was yellow instead of midnight purple. "Aw... this is it?" Dawn complained as she picked it up.

Dusk groaned and walked outside to her black bike as Dawn hurried out behind her to her pink bike. "Do you two know the way?" Their mother asked as she stood on the porch with her Glameow. "I've got our postcards!" Dusk shouted as she held up two postcards with the map of Sangem Town on the back and the pictures of three starter Pokémon on the front.

"Besides, no need to worry!" After Dawn said that, her bike hit a small rock and nearly unbalanced her. "DAWN!" Their mother shouted as Dusk biked beside her as she regained her balance. "I'm okay!" Dawn. "I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble!" Dusk.

* * *

"I think this is the lab." Dawn said as she and Dusk stopped in front of a brown building, but one look at it and Dusk knew it wasn't the lab. "Hey! We're here for our Pokémon!" Dawn said as she opened the door. "You came to the right place kids!" A voice sounded out, making Dawn look at who was talking before realizing where she was. "You're eating too aren't ya?"

"Wrong location!" Dusk shouted as she closed the door and the twins rode around on their bikes. "Me and my directions!" Dawn complained as they kept cycling around to find the lab, but to no avail. They continued walking on foot as Dawn looked over the map on the postcard until she noticed someone in front of them. "Dawn..." She said but it was in vain as Dawn bumped into the man and started apologizing repeatedly.

"Are you two lost?" The man asked as he stared at them. "We're just trying to find the Pokémon Lab sir." Dawn replied without a second thought, which made Dusk sigh in annoyance. "Well I might be able to help." He said, which caused them to look at him in shock. "You're Professor Rowan aren't you?" Dusk asked with a smile on her face as Dawn continued looking at him in shock.

Just as they arrived at the lab, the windows suddenly shattered and saw a Starly, Staraptor, Chimchar, and Piplup leave the lab through one of the windows. They went inside to see the lab assistants immediately apologize to the Professor as the only Pokémon left was a Pokémon that looked like a combination between a plant and a rock: Turtwig, who was eating contently without knowing what just happened.

"We'll go out and search for the missing Pokémon," Dusk offered as she and Dawn were accidentally filled in of what just happened. "It might help us figure out which one we'll choose if we try to bond with them." "There's also something else," One of the assistants said before they could leave. "We had another Pokémon here that we were studying but it escaped too, so if it's not too much to ask: can you find it? You can tell it apart from it's regular kind because its' fur is silver."

* * *

Dusk walked towards Lake Verity as Dawn went to the forest behind the Lab to search for the missing Pokémon. Lake Verity might be one of the places any of the missing Pokémon might go to have some peace and quiet. As the lake came into view, she noticed something silver in the bushes near the lake. "The missing Pokémon!" She said under her breath and walked towards it, only to be surprised at what she saw.

It looked like a fox but with no snout, a pure white ruff around its' neck, short legs, and a short bushy tail. It was a Shiny Eevee.

"Hello there," She said as she kneeled to its' height and held out her hand to it. "You sure are cute aren't you?" The Eevee stared at her with dark blue eyes before slowly sniffing her hand and then jumped in her arms after realizing that she wasn't going to harm it. "What are you doing out here?" "Eee... Eee... Vee... Eevee..." As it tried to tell her what happened, a vision suddenly appeared.

 _An orange Jolteon with a gray needle ruff was walking through the forest with a purple Vaporeon and the silver Eevee running between their legs. The three stopped at a small pond for the Vaporeon to rejuvenate in as the Jolteon started cleaning the Eevee, who kept trying to escape its' mother's tongue and wanted to be in the pond with its' father. SNAP! Both parents suddenly stopped and looked in the direction of the sound as the Eevee went towards the pond and stuck a paw in it to feel the liquid texture._

 _"Vapor!" The Vaporeon shouted as he grabbed the Eevee by its' ruff and fled along with his mate. They only got a few yards before a cage appeared and trapped the Jolteon. "Joltee!" Jolteon shouted as Vaporeon put Eevee on the gound and ran back to the cage while using Iron Tail. Then a second cage appeared and caught Vaporeon by surprise._

 _"JOLTEON!" "VAPOREON!" Eevee kept running until it stopped in front of the lab and collapsed in exhaustion as one of the lab assistants saw it and gently picked it up before bringing it in the Lab to take care of it._

She snapped out of it as Eevee finished telling what happened. "Your parents were taken weren't they?" She asked as she held it tighter and stood up, only to see Dawn with a small blue penguin, Piplup, staring at her in shock. As she left the lake she felt a sudden breeze but decided to ignore it because a few seconds later Dawn came up to her with Piplup in her arms.

* * *

"Thank you two for helping us find the Pokémon," One of the assistants said as he took the Eevee out of Dusk's hands, although it looked like it didn't want to leave. "This one liked to stare outside and escape from our testing." "Eeee... VEE!" Lightning appeared and shocked the assistant but the Eevee was unaffected as it jumped out of the burnt assistant's arms and back into Dusk's arms. One of the other assistants arrived with a tray that held Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig as another assistant handed them each a Pokedex, Dawns' was pink and Dusk' was black, and five Pokeballs to start with.

"These Pokémon are full of potential for a new Trainer," Professor Rowan said as the twins looked at the Starters. "Piplup the Penguin Pokémon, Chimchar the Chimp Pokémon, and Turtwig the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, choose wisely." Dawn looked at the Pokémon carefully before making her decision. "I choose Piplup!" She shouted as she picked up the blue penguin. Dusk set the Eevee down and walked towards the other two Pokémon, only to earn glares in return. She held her hand out to Chimchar, and it tried to scratch her, and when she did the same to Turtwig, it tried to bite her. "That's weird," The Professor said as she quickly pulled her hand back. "These two are usually docile-" Turtwig "-and energetic-" Chimchar "-but they have never acted like this."

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted as it jumped in her arms and the two remaining Starters suddenly ignored them. "I think that Eevee has chosen for Dusk." Dawn said as Eevee snuggled into Dusk. "I guess I'll take Eevee as my Starter." Dusk said as Eevee barked happily before she pulled out her Pokedex to identify it clearly.

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon.**

 **A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes.**

 **Eevee knows these moves: Water Pulse, Discharge, Quick Attack, and Return.**

 **This Eevee is a female.**

"Wow!" She said as she put the Pokedex in her bag and held Eevee in front of her. "You have a good movepool and trust in me after just meeting me!" "Eevee!" Dawn walked towards the door until she realized Dusk wasn't following her and turned around to see her put a small rock that looked like a Hard Stone on some string to put around her new Starter's neck. "Ready Luna?" She asked as the Eevee jumped on her shoulder to lean on her head and barked in agreement.

"Dusk!" "Coming!" As the twins ran to their bikes and then paddled away to start their Pokémon Journey meanwhile at the edge of Sandgem Town, a raven haired boy with his Aipom and Pikachu stood at the rails off the ferry and watched as the town got closer and closer. "Look at that: the Sinnoh Region! Just think of all the new Pokémon here! We're gonna make lots of new friends and I'm going to be the Sinnoh Champion!"

* * *

 ** _Trainer Info_**

 **Dusk**

 **Age: 10**

 **Hair/Length: Elbow-length Dark Blue**

 **Eyes: Aquamarine**

 **Class: Trainer**

 **Pokémon: Luna - Shiny Eevee, moves: Water Pulse, Discharge, Quick Attack, and Return**

 **Dawn**

 **Age: 10**

 **Hair: Dark Blue**

 **Eyes: Dark Blue**

 **Class: Coordinator**

 **Pokémon: Piplup, moves: Bubblebeam, Peck, Bide**

 **Ash**

 **Age: 14**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Class: Trainer**

 **Pokémon: Pikachu, moves: Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, and Volt Tackle; Aipom, moves: Focus Punch, Swift, Double Team(I think)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ash and Paul

"Come on out Piplup!" Dawn said as she threw a Pokéball which Piplup came out of. "Piplup!" Dusk just sat next to her bike with Luna sitting on her lap, and they both had smug smiles on their faces. "I have a question: my chosen path is Contests so I'm just wondering if you'll participate in them with me." Piplup puffed its' chest out in response. "Perfect timing." Dusk said making Dawn and Piplup look at her in confusion before looking behind them to see what she meant. A brown rabbit with tan fluff on top of its' ears and the lower half of its' body appeared from the bushes.

"What Pokémon is that?" Dawn asked as she pulled out her Pokédex.

 **Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon.**

 **When it senses danger, it slams foes by sharply uncoiling its' rolled ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its' head tucked in its' fur.**

"Okay then," She said as Piplup got in a battle stance. "Piplup use Bubblebeam!" "Pip Lup Lup Lup!" Swift bubbles moved towards the Buneary, but it jumped before the bubbles could hit it. "Ha!" Dusk laughed as she saw the looks on her sister's and Piplup's face. "Okay, use Peck!" The same thing happened but this time the Buneary slammed its' feet on Piplup's head, which caused it to hold its' head in pain.

Dusk laughed even harder as Luna rolled on the ground in barking laughter. "Oh, shut up!" Dawn shouted at them until a leaf-covered Pokémon suddenly appeared while hanging from a branch. "What's that Pokémon?"

 **Burmy, the Bagworm Pokémon**

 **To shelter itself from cold, wintry winds, it covers itself with a cloak made of twigs and leaves. If its cloak is broken in battle, it quickly remakes the cloak with materials nearby.**

"Pip Lup Lup Lup!" Piplup shot a Bubblebeam, immediately knocking the Burmy off the branch but also knocking its' cloak off. "Burmy? Burmy!" "Whoa look at it go!" Dawn said as she watched Burmy redo its' cloak before realizing Piplup was chirping at her. "Oh yeah!" She pulled out a Pokéball, but before she could throw it... the Burmy disappeared. "HAHAHA!" Dusk laughed even harder as she grasped her sides from laughing too much and Luna continued rolling on the ground as she barked louder in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Dawn shouts again before a rustling sound catches their ears and they turn to see a yellow mouse with long ears tipped with black, red cheeks, a lightning bolt shaped tail with brown at the base, and two brown stripes on its' back. "What's that?"

 **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks if it looses crackling power from the electric pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary.**

 **This Pikachu is a male**

"Okay then," Dawn said as he put her Pokédex away. "Piplup use Bubblebeam!" "Pip Lup Lup Lup!" "Pika-CHUUU!" The Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt which shocked Piplup... and the two bikes it landed on. "OUR BIKES!" The sisters shouted before watching Pikachu run away in fear, but it was short-lived as a black snake with a yellow lower jaw, purple-and yellow mask, yellow hexagon scales, a knife-like tail with a magenta underside, and magenta fangs coming out of its mouth, a short, round cactus with eyes and yellow spikes on the top, and a moth-like Pokémon with green wings appeared and cornered the Pikachu.

"You can't escape this time!" A tan-colored cat that stood on its' hind paws and had a gold coin in the middle of its' head shouted at the Pikachu. "A talking Pokémon?!" Both sisters shout before it finally noticed them. "Well thanks for the compliment!" Meowth said before a Wobbuffet and a Mime Jr. appeared along with a man with green eyes and short purple hair and a woman with long cresent-shaped pink hair and purple eyes appeared with the Pokémon.

"Nice work Meowth," The pinkette said before noticing Dawn and Dusk. "Let's try and capture that beautiful Eevee too." "Eee-VEEE!" Both people and Meowth got shocked by Luna's Thunderbolt, but aren't sent soaring. "That's it! Seviper use Sludge Bomb, Cacnea use Sandstorm, and Dustox use Poison Sting!" All three Pokémon attack at once but the sisters were prepared. "Piplup use Bubble beam!" "And Luna use Water Pulse!" "Pip Lup Lup Lup!" "Eee-Vee!"

As the opposing Pokémon flew towards their Trainers, both girls stood in front of Pikachu as if they wanted to protect it. "Now who are you guys?!" Dusk demanded with a glare.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the winds."

"Past the stars."

"In your ears!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its' place!"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth! Now dat's a name!"

"Putting the doo-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"What's Team Rocket?" Both Dawn and Dusk asked, which caused them to fall to the ground. "Listen brats, you two should know who we are!" "Actually do you two know where we are?" James asked so Jessie wouldn't continue to blow up. "Near Sandgem Town." Dawn answers. "Is that 'Sandgem Town' in Sinnoh?" He asks again. "Where have you heard of this place?" Jessie askes him in confusion. "I used to come to Sinnoh as a little kid!" James replied slightly happily. "You know what you're doing isn't right." Dusk tries to say.

"Well we can't get what we want," Jessie interrupts. "Seviper use Wrap on that penguin Pokémon!" "Se-Viper!" "Piplup!" "Piplup no!" Dawn shouts in distress. "Luna use Water Pulse on Seviper's head!" Dusk commands to her Eevee. "Eee-Vee!" Water Pulse hits its' face, causing it to slacken its' grip on Piplup so it can escape. "That's it you little brats!" Jessie shouted infuriatedly. "Seviper use Sludge Bomb!" "Piplup use Bubblebeam!" "Luna use Thunderbolt!" "Pip Lup Lup Lup!" "Eee-VEEE!" "Pika-CHUUU!"

BLAST!

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Pi-ka..." Dusk notices Pikachu slumped on the ground and gently picked him up. "Are you okay?" She asks as Luna gives him some of her Thunderbolt to try and keep him awake. "We've got to get him to a PokeCenter." Dawn said as Pikachu didn't move except to breathe. They ran back the way they came from and immediately went towards the PokeCenter. "Nurse Joy!" They both shout and Nurse Joy immediately tells her Chansey to get a stretcher for Pikachu. "Pikachu will be okay after a good rest." She reassures them as Pikachu is rolled away on the stretcher.

* * *

They sat underneath a huge pine tree while eating lunch as they waited for Pikachu to recover. "Ling!" A chirp sounded out, which made Dusk look at Dawn curiously. "Did you say something?" She asked and earned a 'No' in return. "Fletch!" A red-and-blue-gray blur went by with the remains of the sandwich she was eating. "Hey!" She shouted as she stood up and saw the culprit.

It was a Pokémon that looked similar to a Taillow, but it had longer legs, it was leaner, had a more feathery tail, and had a slightly long beak. "What's that?" She asked as she pulled out her Pokédex but when she tried to identify it, all she got was static. "Unknown Pokémon." She mumbled as she put her Pokédex away, and then ducked to dodge the bird's Peck attack.

"Fletch-Ling!" The Pokémon shouted as it flew right back at her. "Luna use Thunderbolt!" Dusk commanded quickly. "Eee-VEEE!" The Thunderbolt hit it, but it still flew towards her as she ducked again. "Use Water Pulse!" "Eee-Vee!" A ball of water was shot from Luna's mouth and the bird dodged it, but then was shocked by a Thunderbolt. "F-Fletch..." It chirped as lightning appeared from its' body.

"Go Pokéball!" She shouted as she threw a Pokéball, which hit the Pokémon and pulled it inside. It shook for a few seconds before a ding was heard. "Yes!" She shouted as she picked up the Pokéball. "I've got my first Pokémon!" "Excuse me." A voice sounded behind her, and made her turn around to see a boy with wild green hair and violet eyes while wearing what looked like a hiking outfit. "Have you seen a wild Fletchling anywhere?" He asked curiously.

"What's a 'Fletchling'?" She asked curiously before the boy pulled out what looked like a Pokédex and showed her what it was.

 **Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon**

 **These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory.**

"Oh," She said as she read the data of what the new Pokémon she caught was called. "I was suppose to bring a batch of wild Fletchlings from Kalos for Professor Rowan to examine but one escaped so I'm looking for it," The boy said until he noticed the Pokéball in her hand. "But I think you have caught it." She looked at the Pokéball before handing it to him.

"Keep it," He said as he handed it back to her. "And can I see your Pokédex? Let's see, I can modify it so that way it can identify Unova and Kalos Pokémon too." As he finished modifying her Pokédex, he handed it back to her before leaving with a cage full of Fletchlings under his arm. "Come on out Robin." She said as she threw the Pokéball and her new Fletchling, Robin, appeared before sitting on one of her shoulders. "Fletchling." Robin chirped as it then flew to sit on top of her head and made Luna bark a little in amusement.

"Oh! I forgot to check if you're a male or female." But before she could do that, Robin flew to Piplup and chirped at it. "You're a girl?" She asked before ducking to not get Pecked in the head. "Okay! You're a male!" She held up her hands in defense as she said it, and Robin calmed down enough to sit on her head again. "This is gonna be a while."

* * *

"Hey Aipom, you spot anything yet?" Ash shouted to his Aipom, who was in the trees, and the answer he received was a non-satisfying noise from said Aipom as a pale brown starling with a dark head and curl stood up backwards, white mask, half-dark wings, dark tail with one white feather in the middle, and a white circle underneath the dark feathering connected to it's head appeared and shook it's head in dissatisfaction. "Where could he have gone?" Brock asked as they kept walking through the forest until a powerful electric attack caught their attention.

"That's got to be Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he and Brock ran towards the place where the bolt originated from, and saw Pikachu along with two other girls and their Pokémon fighting against a strong-armored mecha with a huge red 'R' on it. Laughter erupts from it, and instantly they knew who was in it. "There's no way you can destroy this mecha since your attacks are useless!" All three members shout before a robot arm reaches out and grabs Pikachu along with a shiny Eevee. "Luna!" One of the bluettes, this one with aquamarine eyes, shouted before pulling out a Pokéball. "Robin use Peck!"

An unknown Pokémon, Robin, came out of the Pokéball and immediately his beak glowed white and stretched a couple inches before he flew and smashed into the arm, denting it enough to let the shiny Eevee, Luna, go and fell into the aquamarine eyed girl's hands. "Piplup use Bubblebeam!" The other bluette shouted and a penguin Pokémon shot lots of bubbles from it's mouth but the arm didn't budge. "Aipom use Swift and Starly use Gust!" Ash shouted, catching everyone's attention as the attacks bounced off the mecha.

"The twerp?!" The three members shout before several arms came out and tried to hit him, but he dodged and jumped off a tree to land on one of the arms and slowly climbed up it. "Ash! Be careful!" Brock shouted as he watched his friend climb up the mecha. "I'm not leaving without Pikachu!" Ash shouts as he grips the arm as it waves around before hitting itself.

Immediately, smoke and electric shocks come out of it.

"Everyone get down!" Brock shouts, and the girls with their Pokémon do that seconds before the mecha explodes. "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three members shout as they soar through the sky. "Ash?" Brock asks as he and the girls step out from their hiding spot and see the remains of the once-used-to-be a mecha. "Pikachu?" Both girls ask before two of the pieces move, and Ash and Pikachu came out from under it before looking at each other and hugged each other in happiness.

"Thank Arceus Pikachu was able to find his trainer." The bluette with matching eyes said as the one with aquamarine eyes nodded as the unknown Pokémon lands on her head. "Thanks for taking care of Pikachu, I'm Ash from Pallet Town." Ash said as he approached the girls with Pikachu on his shoulder. "And I'm Brock." Brock said as he stood a bit behind Ash. "I'm Dawn and this my partner Piplup." The bluette with matching eyes said as she was holding the penguin Pokémon. "And I'm Dusk, Dawn's twin, and these are my partners Luna and Robin." The bluette with aquamarine eyes said as she stood next to Dawn.

* * *

"Oh Ash," Professor Rowan says as the four of them return to the lab. "This package arrived from your mother." He hands Ash a medium-sized box that was seated on the table behind him. The latter opens it and finds new clothes and a backpack. "Wow! Look at this!" He shouts as he goes into another room to put it on and comes out a few minutes later. The outfit consists of a white shirt underneath a sleeveless black vest with a yellow horizontal stripe going across with a popped up pale blue collar, light blue jeans, fingerless black gloves with yellow-green cuff, and red-and-black shoes with white bottoms while wearing a red cap with a black front and a blue half Pokéball.

He immediately went to the phone as Dawn and Dusk stood behind him to see who was calling. "Ash!" A woman with red hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes said as she was viewed in the screen. "Hey Mom! Thanks for the clothes you made!" He said, but didn't know that her eyes shifted to somewhere else. "Oh Ash, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend already!" Ash looked confused until he looked where she was looking... and saw Dawn.

"Mom! Dawn is not my girlfriend! We just met!" Ash tried to reason with her, along with Dawn who was protesting in the background. "I'm just kidding!" She said as she laughed at the two's reaction. "Don't forget to call Professor Oak, remember he was worried about Pikachu too." "Yes Mom." He said before hanging up and called Professor Oak. "Hey Professor Oak, I got Pikachu back!" He says immediately as the professor was in view. "So you found him?" Professor Oak asked in curiosity. "It was all thanks to Dawn and Dusk." Ash answered as he moved a bit for Oak to see them.

Both girls looked at Oak shocked before Dawn got over hers. "Hi, I'm Dawn and this is my twin Dusk." She said as Dusk slowly go over her shock. "Ah, twin starting trainers I see." He said, which sounded like a compliment to them. "Thank you." They say before Professor Rowan takes their spot and starts talking with Professor Oak. "Which path have you two chosen," Ash asked as he, Brock, and the twins walk out of the lab. "I'm going to win the Sinnoh League." "Then you're gonna have a rival to defeat." Dusk answered with a smirk on her face. "Dusk has always dreamed of beating the Sinnoh League too," Dawn answers to Ash's confused face. "Me, I'm going to be a Top Coordinator like our mother."

"Why don't you two come with us? The more the merrier." Ash offers, and both sisters consider it for a few seconds before nodding. But just as they exited the doors... "Paul." Ash says, and they see a boy with short purple hair and cold gray eyes wearing a blue-and-black jacket, dark gray pants, and shoes whose color matches the jacket.

"I see you got your missing Pokémon," He said as he approached the group. "That battle will start." "Hold on," Dusk said as she approached him. "You just met him and now you force him into a battle? What kind of weirdo are you?" He gave her a steely look which she countered back with one that was twice as steel as his. "You have no business to tell me what to do." He said in an attempt to make her leave him alone, but it failed. "Well how about a double battle between you and me? Winner battles Ash." She offered, which made him think about it for a few seconds. "You've got a deal."

* * *

"The battle between Paul and Dusk will now commence!" Brock shouted as he filled the referee position. "Starly and Elekid, standby for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw two Pokéballs, and the two Pokémon, one looked like a yellow walking round battery with arms and eyes, came out of them. "Luna and Robin, battle dance!" Dusk shouted as she threw her Pokéballs, and her Pokémon came out of them.

"Robin use Quick Attack!" Robin was surrounded in white and flew towards the opposing Pokémon. "Luna use Quick Attack too!" Even Luna was surrounded in white and rushed towards the two opposing Pokémon. "Elekid use Brick Break and Starly use Tackle." Paul orders but Luna and Robin dodged and struck the two behind them. "Robin use Quick Attack then turn into Peck, and Luna use Quick Attack then turn into Return!" Dusk ordered, and her Pokémon rushed past Paul's Pokémon, who were getting themselves off of the ground, before getting slammed by Robin's Peck and Luna's Return.

A small cloud of smoke appeared after the impact and as it dissipated, Starly and Elekid had swirly eyes as Luna and Robin had little shocks coming out of their bodies. "Starly and Elekid are unable to battle! Luna and Robin wins! The winner is Dusk from Twinleaf Town!" Brock declared before going over to Luna and Robin as Dusk gently picked them up.

Paul recalled his Pokémon and put one away before staring at the other Pokéball and released his Starly. "What was that for?!" Dusk demands as she marches up to him. "That Pokémon was weak enough to be defeated by an Eevee and an unknown Pokémon then it doesn't need to be with me," Paul replied in a monotone. "I only look for strong Pokémon." Then he walked away and that left Dusk infuriated.

"I just want to hit him for that! We'll see who becomes the Champion when it's time!" Dusk declared as he got further and further away.

* * *

 **Hello there! I'm SilverDawn15, and I have some votes for who my OC Dusk should be with as described in the description.**

 **Paul: 1**

 **Barry: 0**

 **Kenny: 0**

 **Nando: 0**

 **Volkner: 0**

 **Flint: 0**

 **Roark: 0**

 **Lucian: 0**

 **Tobias: 0**

 **Brock: 0**

 **Kurt: 0**

 **Zero: 0**

 **Kevin: 0**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Paul Again and Jubilife Contest

It's been a few days since the gang has left Sandgem Town, and along the way they met an elderly woman living in the forest with a Turtwig that thought Ash was trying to capture Pikachu until it was all sorted out. So, Turtwig decided to join Ash on his journey and everything went back to getting to the first city... well until an encounter went wrong.

As Dawn and Ash were setting up a table for the lunch Brock was making and Dusk was mixing and combining Pokémon food, Aipom decided to climb a tree to cure his boredom and instead found it to have a few oranges so he used his tail to pick one. He was about to eat it until he heard Piplup below him, asking if he can share the orange but he just stuck his tongue out at the penguin, who then chirped in anger as Aipom jumped up and down in glee until he hit his head on a branch and dropped the orange which Piplup happily ate.

Aipom jumped out of the tree to yell at Piplup that it was his orange, but Piplup argued back that he asked to share it. Turtwig, doing what she did before she was captured, tried to break up the fight but both Pokémon threw her towards a tree trunk which caught the others' attention. "What's going on?" Dusk asked before Aipom used his tail to perform Swift and Piplup opened his beak to use Bubblebeam.

Turtwig finally woke up and decided enough was enough, she jumped into the fray and got hit with Aipom's Focus Punch and Piplup's Peck before getting mad and used Razor Leaf which immediately stopped the two from fighting anymore. "Hey! You can't do that to my Piplup!" Dawn shouted before Brock realized what had happened. "Wait a minute," He said as he looked at the three Pokémon. "Turtwig was just trying to break them up." Ash looked at him in confusion before realizing it too. "Of course!" He said as he finally got the idea. "Turtwig thank you!"

And she decided to repay that thanks by biting him affectionately on the head. **(AN: There's a reason I made Ash's Turtwig a female: in the episode it evolves and Paul's Torterra helps it get used to it's slow speed, I guessed that it was because it has a crush on the other.)**

"Pathetic." A familiar voice rang out and everyone turned to see the one person that could say a word like that without feeling guilty afterwords. "Paul." Dusk said irritatedly as she stared at the purple-haired boy. "You sure like showing up out of nowhere don't ya?" Ash asked him curiously. "Don't encourage him." Dusk said in a monotone as she glared at him then turned it towards Paul again. For some reason after their battle, she has decided to not trust him at all.

"I want another battle against that Eevee of yours," Paul said as he pulled out a Pokéball. "That last battle left a bad taste in my mouth." He then sent out a Pokémon that looked like a red-and-tan baby chimp with fire coming out of its end. "Chimchar." It said as it stared at the others.

"We're not battling." Dusk answered briskly as she turned from him and Chimchar. "Eevee." "Fletchling." Luna and Robin agreed with their trainer about the decline to battle. Dawn looked at Dusk curiously before turning around to ask Ash and Brock a question until something caught their attention.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Dusk shouted as she sat in a net with Luna and Turtwig as a Meowth balloon that was connected to the net appeared and familiar laughing erupted from it.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind."

"Past the stars."

"EMBER!"

"Ember! Ember?" Jessie and James asked before small embers hit them, interrupting their motto. "Hey that wasn't nice you little twerp!" Jessie shouts as James just talks to himself about Paul's sudden appearance. "LET US OUT!" Dusk shouts, now furious, and makes the net swing side-to-side as Jessie, James, and Meowth look down to see her and the other two Pokémon. "Where's Pikachu?!" All three of them shout in a panic.

"Pathetic." Was Paul's only reply to the trio. "Why you little twerp! Carnivine use Bullet Seed!" James shouted as he threw a Pokéball. A Venus flytrap-like Pokémon came out of the Pokéball and clamped onto James' head before he threw it off of him and it opened its' mouth to shoot bright green seeds at the two trainers opposing it.

"Chimchar use Ember!" "Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" "WHAT?!" Dusk shouted as Turtwig's Razor Leaf cut the net and Chimchar's Ember fried Carnivine, making it fall into the basket where its' trainer was with Jessie and Meowth. "Turtwig!" Ash shouted as he ran forward and caught his Pokémon before she could hit the ground, and Dusk was caught by an unlucky person.

"Put me down!" She shouted at Paul, who immediately put her on the ground before she turned to glare at the Team Rocket members. "Luna use Thunderbolt!" She commanded and her silver-white Eevee shocked her pelt before releasing a huge bolt of lightning which hit the balloon, making Team Rocket blast off, and unfortunately the explosion created a huge wind which pushed Dusk and Luna along with Paul and Chimchar off of the cliff.

"DUSK!"

* * *

"Luna hang on!" Dusk said as her Eevee grasped her jacket with her small claws before she jumped on a cliff ledge then hung from a branch then slid down a slanted ledge before landing feet first in the shallow part of the pool that was coming from the waterfall. She straightened herself to see Paul recalling his Chimchar and then heading into the nearby forest. "Guess I have no choice..." She muttered as she ran after him and followed him from a couple feet away. She looked around before suddenly stopping in fear as she recognized the forest.

"Oh no..." She mumbled as Luna looked at her curiously. "We're in Bewilder Forest, the forest where Stantler live and confuse intruders with by hypnotizing them into thinking they're somewhere else." Just as she said that, a reindeer-like Pokémon appeared and crooned at them. "Don't look at the antlers!" She shouted to Luna as she closed her eyes and heard Stantler croon again, meaning it was trying to hypnotize them.

It stopped after a while, realizing that the duo wouldn't fall for the hypnotizement.

Dusk gulped but refused to open her eyes in fear that the Stantler was still there. So she slowly walked forward with her hand out slightly to feel any trees she might walk into. Another croon caught her attention and she stood still until a snout nudged her arm, making her open her eyes and see a young Stantler staring at her. She stared at it in fright until it nudged her again and walked a bit before looking back at her.

She stared at it in shock before slowly following it to wherever it was leading her. Every few steps it would look back to see if she was following it before continuing forward until the trees started to thin out and it stopped suddenly to croon at her. She walked past it and stopped before reaching the end of the trees to look back at the Stantler, which crooned at her again before turning around and went back in the forest.

She left the forest and looked around slightly before low thumps behind her and turned around to see Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Robin being chased by a furious Ursaring! "What did you guys do?!" She asked as she stares at them in shock before looking at the Ursaring. "Luna use Water Pulse then Thunderbolt!" Luna jumped off her shoulder to form a sphere of water before shooting it and shocked her pelt before discharging a bolt of lightning from it.

Ursaring was hit directly, but the attacks did nothing to calm his anger. "Ursa-Ring!" It shouts as it charges and fires a Hyper Beam straight at her, but Robin flew in front of her and created a huge green shield which blocked the beam from hitting them. "Robin use Peck! And Luna use Quick Attack!" Ursaring was recharging from the Hyper Beam so it didn't have time to dodged as the Peck/Quick Attack combo hit it dead on.

Ursaring kneeled in pain and slowly got up while glaring at the opposing Pokémon... before a Pokéball hit it and it was sucked in. Everyone stared at it in shock as the ball shook before a ding was heard and Ursaring never came out. "Who?" She asked before watching as Paul walked to the Pokéball and picked it up before pulling out his Pokédex to analyze it and then pocketed it.

And as he turned to leave, he gave one look at a shocked, and in his mind: brave, Dusk.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the Ursaring episode, and the four trainers walk into a slightly bustling city known as Jubilife City. Still along the way, Dawn had caught a Buneary who has a 'love-at-first-sight' crush on Pikachu who was freaked out by her way of showing affections. "So everyone in Twinleaf Town thinks that girls are only good for doing contests?" Brock asked as he, Ash, and Dusk waited for Dawn to finish changing.

"Yep," Dusk said as she leaned back into the seat. "It's because of so many girls doing contests that it became a tradition, but I'm determined to prove them wrong!" "Eevee..." Luna whispered as she looked at her trainer in awed wonder before footsteps caught their attention and they all stood up to see Dawn approach them in a pink dress. "What do you guys think?" Dawn asked as she spun in a circle with Pikachu copying her with enthusiasm on his face.

"I'm not saying anything in case I jinx anything." Dusk said as she walked towards the stands to save their seats. Robin came out of his Pokéball and sat on her shoulder as Luna sat on her lap, he looked at his mistress in worry and chirped to get her attention. "I'm fine," She replied as she petted Luna and poked Robin's beak. "I just don't like that Dawn is devoting all of her time to contests and looking good when she could be making sure that everyone around her agrees when instead she just never thinks anything through."

Just as she finished talking, the contest started.

 **(Should I write out the whole contests or parts of it?)**

After the contest was over, Dawn was walking towards them with her head down which was a sign to Dusk that something was wrong. "How about we meet you guys outside?" Dusk asked as she led Dawn into a nearby changing room, leaving the boys no room to argue. "Is this about not winning the contest?" She asked as she turned away so Dawn could get out of her dress.

"I just wanted to at least try to..." Dawn stopped her sentence as she blushed and continued to get dressed and Dusk immediately understood. "You like Ash don't you?" She smirked and watched her sister's reflection turned red. "N-No! Why would you say that?" Dawn shouted as she waved her arms in a frenzy. "Simple: your face went red." Dusk said as her sister sighed in embarrassment before nodding.

It was soo easy to rile up her sister in order for her to admit things.

 **Paul: 2**

 **Barry: 0**

 **Kenny: 0**

 **Nando: 2**

 **Volkner: 1**

 **Flint: 0**

 **Roark: 0**

 **Lucian: 0**

 **Tobias: 0**

 **Brock: 0**

 **Kurt: 0**

 **Zero: 0**

 **Kevin: 0**


End file.
